grandchasefandomcom-20200222-history
Raid 3.3: King Fallen by Demonic Energy
Chapter Navigation Missions Challenge= Recommended BP/TAP: ????? *Use Party Skills 0 times *Slay the boss within 1 min 50 sec *Clear with 3 or less party members *Use less than 20 Hero skills *Clear Dungeon without Assault Hero King Arsad Description "......" Dialogue 'Grandiel's Memory' Baldinar: You still haven't figured out a solution? Kounat Elite Sentinel: Yes. The people who were unaffected were suddenly turning... Kanavan: Currently, we are not able to find the source of the problem... Kanavan: But it looks like it is transmitted from fluids. Grandiel (past): This looks bad, we need to do something quickly... Baldinar: Damn it, what's happening... Baldinar: I guess we have no choice. We're locking down this region. Baldinar: Also... Baldinar: It's unfortunate, but kill those who are already affected by the demonic virus. Kanavan: Are you ordering the soldiers to slaughter the civilians? Kanavan: There may still be survivors waiting for aid. Baldinar: We have no choice. Baldinar: If we rescue them and they happen to be infected... Kanavan: ...... Baldinar: Please understand that we have no other way. Kanavan: ...... I understand. Grandiel (past): Is this really the only way? Baldinar: I don't know, I'm not god... Baldinar: But it is up to me to make the hard decisions. Baldinar: If we do nothing, everyone could end up dying. Baldinar: I will head out too. Baldinar: I can't let the soldiers take all the burden. Grandiel (past): Baldinar... ---- Elesis: Now it's your turn! Baldinar: Those were just my minions... Kanavan: You better turn the King back to normal! Baldinar: He's already dead, I can't. Baldinar: Also, you're quite demanding for someone who's tied up. Baldinar: I changed my mind, I'll start with you first. Kanavan: Varonas! Varonas: I guess I came at the right time. Narushi: Tsk, it's blocked. Narushi: Not like it matters... Kanavan: You... Tevez: Hurry and hold your sword. Kanavan: ...... Kanavan: It's time for you to pay for your sins! Baldinar: Try it if you can... Kanavan: What? Who...? Elscud: Stand back, I don't want to fight you. ???: I thought it wasn't fair that you outnumbered him. Decanee: So we decided to help. Kyle: Decanee!! Elesis: Father... You still... Elscud: You have chosen your path and I have chosen mine. Kanavan: Back off, you can't win against me. Elscud: Of course, I know that I can't beat you. Elscud: But, I can buy time. Baldinar: And by that time, you would already be dead by my hands. Kanavan: ...... Decanee: Hm.. I guess we need a bit more reinforcement. Tevez: Varonas! Decanee: As you requested, I turned him back to normal. Decanee: But it seems we brought him back too many times. Kanavan: Your Majesty! King Fallen by Demonic Energy Description "King Arsad has become corrupted by demonic energy. It's unfortunate but we have to slay him in order to get to Baldinar." Dialogue King: ...... Baldinar: This will be a lot more fun than I expected. The Coronation Description "I hope I am a good King." Dialogue Elesis: Damn it... He's too strong. Tevez: Is the King, really gone? Grandiel: That is just his corpse. Grandiel: His soul... has already left his body. Varonas: General... Varonas: Don't worry about me and... Kanavan: ...... Kanavan: Hey, Ronan... Ronan: !! Kanavan: Do I... Kanavan: Do I really become queen? Ronan: ...... Ronan: Yes. Ronan: A country of knights with a shining 1500 year history. Ronan: You become Kanavan Kingdom's first queen. Kanavan: I... Kanavan: I see. Kanavan: I hope I am a good queen. Ronan: I am Ronan Erudon, a knight of Kanavan! Ronan: Your majesty! Elesis: I am Elesis Sieghart, a knight of Kanavan! Elesis: Your majesty! Kanavan: Now it's your turn, Baldinar! A Tip you must know while playing! Soul Corruption Each time King Arsad uses the railgun, his soul becomes corrupted by the demonic energy. Big Rising Sword The King focuses his mind and casts Big Rising Sword. The casting can be interrupted by stun or flinching skills. Interrupting the King will award your party with 5 SP. Afterwards, the King will deal 10% increased damage. God Blow The King's God Blow will decrease the summon numbers but also remove all buffs from the party. Also, the debuffs from the railgun will be removed as well. References Dungeon Navigation Category:Story